Second Battle of Azura
The Second Battle of Azura was the final battle between the remnants of the COG and Gorasni against the Locust in Azura and the Lambent where the Locust Queen made her last stand against Delta in an attempt to solve the Lambent threat. Order of Battle Prelude During the Attack on the Sovereign, Chairman Richard Prescott returned and gave Marcus Fenix a message from his father Adam Fenix revealing he was still alive on the island of Azura and had a weapon that could destroy the Lambent and the Locust. The Locust were aware of this as well and during the First Battle of Azura captured the island and Adam and slaughtered everyone else to force Adam to refine his weapon so it wouldn't effect them. Learning of Azura from the message, Prescott and A2897, Marcus led a mission to Azura to save Adam and use the weapon, getting fuel from Char while sending Damon Baird, Clayton Carmine and Augustus Cole to gather reinforcements for the battle. Passage to Azura After getting a submarine, Delta Squad and Dizzy Wallin traveled underwater to Azura, the only way to reach the island due to its Maelstrom barrier. On the way, they came under attack by Manglers and a Leviathan as well as passing through mines. After losing the Manglers in the current caused by the Maelstrom, and the Leviathan getting crushed by falling debris, they took out automated turrets and the torpedoes they fired, allowing the sub to arrive at the island safely and dock in an underground cave. Upon arrival, Delta had Dizzy take the sub to a safe distance as they knew it might be their only way off the island. Attack on the Maelstrom Facility After fighting their way out of the caves, Delta headed for the Maelstrom Facility to shut down the Maelstrom and allow Cole and Baird's reinforcements to come to the island. With the help of Adam Fenix guiding them from where he was locked in his lab, the group reached the facility fighting off a determined Locust attack all the way. Traveling to the basement, Delta shut down three generators powering the Maelstrom, but discovered that the Locust had apparently set up another power source they didn't have time to find. Following Adam's advice, they shut off five coolant valves to the device, which were protected by Armored Kantus and caused the facility to explode. Delta gets out in time and the Maelstrom is shut down, allowing Cole and Baird to arrive with Gorasni reinforcements led by Commander Miran Trescu. Aftermath The weapon activates and spreads all across Sera, killing all of the Locust and Lambent and destroying all imulsion, ending the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic. Carmine survives the Raven crash and he helps his wounded pilot aboard the King Raven that lands on the beach next to them. Peace finally settles on Sera as the survivors of the war celebrate victory at last. Reference Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events Category:UIR military victories